Cinta Dalam Hati
by Naumi Megumi
Summary: Sakura menyukai Sasuke sejak lama, tapi sebelum Sakura dapat menyampaikan perasaannya pada Sasuke, Sasuke terlanjur pergi dan entah kapan akan kembali. Lalu, bagaimana nasib Sakura? akankah ia mendapat kesempatan yang kedua untuk menyampaikan Cinta Dalam Hati-nya pada Sasuke?/ AU, SasuSaku/Romance/RnR, please!


**Cinta dalam Hati**

* * *

Author : Naumi Megumi

Pairing : SasuSaku

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt

**Disclaimmer :**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning:**

Kissu, OOc banget, AU, Gaje abis, Alur memusingkan, Typo, miss typo, abal, pendek ide pasaran, minimnya diskrip dan silahkan kalau mau FLAME

**Summary:**

Lama, aku mengagumimu diam-diam. Tapi, sebelum aku sempat mengungkapkan perasaanku, kau pergi. Entah kapan kau kembali. Aku menunggumu di sini.

Ayo baca! Terima kasih

TERIMA KASIH SEMUANYA! UYE! \(O.O)/

Nggak suka, jangan baca

Jangan Lupa RnR-Nya

Selamat membaca! ^_^

* * *

**Cinta Dalam Hati**

Seorang gadis berambut pink berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menyusuri koridor sekolah.

_Bruk!_

"Aa ... maaf," ucap gadis pink yang diketahui bernama Sakura itu saat tanpa sengaja ia menabrak bahu seseorang dan jatuhlah semua buku bawaan orang yang tadi ditabrak Sakura.

"…" Tidak ada jawaban dari pihak 'korban' tersebut. Sekarang ia berjongkok untuk memungut buku bawaannya yang berceceran, sehingga Sakura hanya bisa melihat rambut ravennya dari bagian atas.

Dengan segera, Sakura pun ikut memungut buku tersebut. "Maaf, aku tidak sengaja," ulangnya dengan suara yang lebih keras dari yang tadi sambil terus memungut buku.

Orang itu menegakkan kepalanya untuk melihat Sakura. "Tidak apa-apa," jawabnya kemudian tersenyum tipis, tapi begitu menawan.

Sakura melihat wajah orang itu. Mendadak angin datang dan berhembus menerpa wajah tampan pemuda yang sekarang ada di depannya, dan menerbangkan rambut pemuda itu. Seolah waktu berjalan begitu lambat. Mata emerald-nya hanya tertuju pada pemuda tersebut. Seperti tersihir, Sakura merasa pemuda di depannya ini adalah malaikat tampan dari khayangan, satu-satunya mahkluk terindah di bumi ini.

"Hey!?" pemuda itu mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Sakura yang tengah memandangnya tanpa berkedip.

"Ah!" seketika pula Sakura kembali ke dunia nyatanya begitu mendnegar suara sang pengeran.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" ulang pemuda itu sedikit khawatir melihat keadaan Sakura.

"Aa … tidak apa-apa, kok, kak Sasuke," jawab Sakura sedikit gugup.

"Kau mengenalku?" tanya sang pengeran yang disebut Sakura dengan 'Sasuke' itu dengan nada tidak percaya.

'Jelas saja. Aku kan sudah lama menyukaimu!' sahut _inner_ Sakura. Jelas saja Sakura tidak akan mengatakan hal konyol itu di depan sang pujaan hatinya.

Sakura tertawa garing sejenak. "Aku teman adik sepupu kak Sasuke, jelas saja aku mengenal kak Sasuke. Apalagi, kak Sasuke kan cowok populer di sekolah ini," jawabnya kemudian.

Sakura memang sudah lama menyukai Sasuke, kakak kelas sekaligus kakak sepupu dari sahabatnya—Hinata—. Sakura menyukai Sasuke sejak mengenal Hinata. Dan mereka bertemu dan bersahabat sejak SD kelas 5. Sakura jatuh hati pada Sasuke saat ia melihatnya pertama kali di rumah Hinata.

Awalnya Sakura mengira bahwa rasa sukanya pada Sasuke hanya rasa kagum akan ketampanan pemuda itu saja. Tapi, ternyata ia salah. Setelah sekian lama, saat ia bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke di SMA Konoha, ia masih merasakan getaran aneh di dalam hatinya setiap melihat Sasuke.

"Ternyata aku cukup terkenal, ya," ucap Sasuke sedikit bangga.

"Ya, begitulah," tanggap Sakura dengan tenang. Ya, walaupun Sakura sangat menyukai Sasuke, tapi ia juga pandai sekali menyembunyikan perasaannya sampai sekarang. Dari kelas 5 SD sampai kelas 2 SMA, sekarang ini. Sakura sedikit menyunggingkan senyum. Pasalnya, baru pertama ia bisa berbicara dan memandang Sasuke secara langsung seperti ini. Rasanya sangat bahagia.

"Terima kasih, er … " Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya yang secara tidak langsung menanyakan nama Sakura.

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura," sahut Sakura memperkenalkan diri. Ia menyerahkan semua buku yang ia pungut pada Sasuke begitu selesai mengambil semua buku yang ada di lantai. "Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf," ulangnya setelah sebelumnya menegakkan tubuhnya yang diikuti dengan Sasuke kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau ini. Jangan terlalu formal dengan kakak kelas sendiri," ucap Sasuke. Sasuke memajukan langkahnya mendekati Sakura tapi tiba-tiba Sakura langsung memundurkan langkahnya.

"Ma … maaf, kak. Aku sedang buru-buru," pamit Sakura lalu pergi begitu saja.

"Kenapa dia langsung pergi? Padahal aku mau mengembalikan ini," gumam Sasuke bingung sambil memegang benda bulat kecil—kancing seragam Sakura—di tangannya. "Ah, lain kali saja," ucapnya kemudian pergi meninggalkan lokasi TKP.

_—Cindaha—_

"Hah … hah! Ya ampun," gumam Sakura sambil memegang dadanya yang masih naik turun tidak beraturan, "Berlama-lama bersama kak Sasuke, bisa-bisa jantungku copot."

"Apanya yang copot?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara tepat di belakang Sakura.

"Kyaa!" jerit Sakura kaget. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sang sahabatnya—Hinata—di sana. "Ya ampun. Kalau kau muncul tiba-tiba seperti itu, jantungku akan benar-benar copot," komentarnya sedikit kesal.

Sedangkan Hinata hanya terkikik geli melihat ekspresi Sakura yang terkejut, terlihat lucu. "Habisnya, kau bergumam sendiri tidak jelas," komentarnya.

"Iih, suka-suka aku dong," jutek Sakura lalu berjalan meninggalkan Hinata. Hinata pun berjalan mengikuti Sakura sambil terus tersenyum.

Saat berjalan di koridor sekolah, sakura mendapat pandangan aneh dari teman-temannya. "Wah, sexy-nya," ucap seorang anak laki-laki yang melewati Hinata dan Sakura sambil menatap dada Sakura.

Merasa diperhatikan di bagian tertentu, Sakura pun langsung melihat dadanya. "KYAAAA!" jerit Sakura ketika melihat kancing seragamnya terbuka bagian atasnya. Dengan segera, ia menutupi bagian dadanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ya ampun, Sakura!" pekik Hinata. "Sebaiknya kita ke koperasi untuk membeli bros!" ajak Hinata yang langsung menarik tangan Sakura.

_—Cindaha—_

**Sakura POV**

_Dia, yang tak akan pernah kugapai_

_Dia, yang selalu memenuhi pikiranku_

_Dia, yang tak begitu mengetahui keberadaanku_

_Dia, yang selama ini ku simpan di dalam hati ini_

Sasuke Uchiha, ya. Dialah yang telah menggoyahkan hatiku sejak lama. Semenjak aku melihatnya 7 tahun yang lalu, dan sekarang. Perasaanku semakin dalam terhadapnya. Oh Kami-_sama_, apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Aku sangat tersiksa dengan perasaan yang terpendam ini, tapi ku juga tak punya keberanian untuk mengungkapkannya.

"He!" seketika aku pun sadar dari alam lamunanku saat mendengar sebuah seruan dari Hinata yang berada di sampingku. Aku menoleh ke arahnya dengan sedikit kesal karena sudah membuatku kaget. "Ada apa, sih?" sahutku.

"Makanya jangan melamun terus! Tadi kau dengar tidak, apa yang aku ucapkan?" tanya Hinata.

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. Apa Hinata tadi bicara denganku saat aku melamun? Aku tidak mendengarnya. "Tidak," jawabku singkat.

"Sebentar lagi kan lulusan anak kelas 3. Nah, Osis kita mau ngadain pensi, kamu mau ikut ngisi acara nggak?" tanya Hinata sambil menatapku dengan penuh harap. Apa maksud dari tatapannya itu?

Sebentar lagi memang ada acara perpisahan anak kelas 3, termasuk kak Sasuke yang akan meninggalkan sekolah ini. Dan mungkin, besok waktu perpisahan adalah hari terakhirku bertemu dengannya, bahkan aku belum mengatakan apa-apa tentang perasaanku padanya.

"Buat apa?" tanyaku cuek.

"Kok gitu? Kan sayang kalau bakatmu disia-siakan begitu saja. Kau kan bisa main gitar," ucap Hinata dengan wajah dibuat kecewa. Itu caranya untuk membujukku. Aku tahu itu.

"Hah, baiklah. Kalau itu maumu. Aku akan main gitar. Kau puas sekarang?" dan bodohnya, aku tidak tahan dengan wajah memelasnya itu. Hinata terlalu manis, sehingga aku tidak tega jika melihatnya sedih, walaupun itu hanya akal-akalnnya saja. Itu sangat mengganggu pikiranku.

"Yeey!" seru Hinata girang. Hinata lalu memelukku dengan kencang.

"Aaa … sudah. Hentikan! Aku tidak bisa bernafas, Hinata!" ucapku lalu melepaskan pelukan Hinata dengan paksa. Apa dia tidak mau melihatku tampil di pensi perpisahan kelas 3?

"Hehehe … maaf," cengir Hinata.

Aku hanya mendengus kesal sambil merapikan rambutku yang berantakan karena ulah Hinata.

_—Cindaha—_

**Normal POV**

_Jreng jreng jreng jreng_

Sakura sedang sibuk latihan memainkan gitarnya serta mencoba menciptakan sebuah lagu khusus untuk pensi perpisahan yang kurang 1 minggu lagi. Sakura tidak begitu jago main gitar, tapi ia cukup bisa. Sejak kecil SMP ia sudah diajari main gitar oleh kakaknya—Sasori—, lebih tepatnya Sakura yang memaksa Sasori untuk mengajarinya. Sakura duduk di serambi rumah sambil sesekali memetik senar gitarnya, sesekali juga ia tidak sadar malah membayangkan wajah Sasuke.

"Aaarg! Apa-apaan sih aku ini!" seru Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba menghilangkan bayangan Sasuke dari kepalanya.

"Hey, Saku!" sapa seorang pemuda berambut kuning _blode_ sambil mengangkat lengannya menyapa Sakura, tentu saja dengan senyum khasnya yang tidak pernah luput dari wajahnya, Naruto Uzumaki. Dia adalah sepupu Sakura.

Sakura menegakkan kepalanya memandang Naruto dan seseorang yang ada di beakang Naruto. 'Siapa dia?' tanyanya dalam hati. "Hey," sahutnya pelan. Naruto dan orang itu semakin mendekat, dan sosok di belakang Naruto pun semakin jelas. Seketika pula mendadak jantung Sakura berdetak semakin cepat, beberapa kali Sakura mengedipkan kelopak matanya, seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang ia lihat. "Ka … kak Sasuke …" gumanya pelan, pelan sekali.

"Sasori_-nii_ ada?" tanya Naruto saat ia sudah ada di hadapan Sakura.

" … " tidak ada jawaban dari Sakura. Sakura saat ini sedang menikmati pemandangan yang indah di hadapannya. Ia memandang Sasuke tanpa kedip. Angin yang berhembus menerbangkan helaian rambut Sasuke membuat Sasuke menjadi semakin indah dipandang.

"Sakura? Hey?" Naruto mencoba memanggil nama Sakura kembali saat Sakura tidak merespon pertanyaannya. "Sakura!" kali ini Naruto menepuk pelan pundak Sakura sehingga Sakura tertarik kembali ke dunia nyatanya.

"Eh!" jawaban itulah yang keluar dari bibir Sakura secara reflek. "Ah iya. Ada ada, Naruto?" tanyanya terlihat gugup.

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Makanya, jangan melamunkan aku terus," celetuknya sambil tertawa jahil.

"Aa … siapa juga nigelamunin kamu!" bantah Sakura. "tidak ada gunanya juga," sambunya.

Naruto hanya nyengir kuda. "Ohya, Sasori_-nii_ ada?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tu ada di kamar," jawab Sakura cuek.

"Baiklah." Naruto lalu berjalan memasuki rumah setelah sebelumnya mengajak rambut pink Sakura.

"Aaarrk! Narutoooo!" jerit Sakura kesal sambil merapikan kembali rambutnya yang acak-acakan karena ulah Naruto.

"Ohya, Sakura … " Naruto kembali mundur sambil menengok ke arah Sakura. " … permainan gitarmu bagus juga," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum dan kembali berjalan ke dalam rumah.

Sakura tersenyum tipis sambil bergumam, "Arigatou."

"Permainan gitarmu bagus," ucap seseorang, seseorang yang sekarang sudah berada di sampingnya. Duduk berdua, di kursi yang sama. Ia adalah Sasuke. Mendadak jantung Sakura kembali berdetak kencang. Ia tidak menyadari sama sekali ketika Sasuke duduk di sampingnya.

"Ka … kak Sasuke tidak ikut masuk?" tanya Sakura yang masih berusaha mengatur detak jantungnya.

"Kau mengenalku?" tanya Sasuke sedikit kaget. Oh, astaga! Apa Sasuke kena pikun tingkat akut?

Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan bingung juga sedih. Secepat itukah Sasuke melupakan dirinya? "Aku adik kelas kak Sasuke," jawab Sakura singkat.

"Ooh … " hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke.

'Orang ini kadang menyebalkan juga!' batin Sakura. "Kak Sasuke teman Naruto?" tanyanya mencoba mengganti topik.

"Hn. Dia teman komunitas," jawab Sasuke seadanya.

Sakura dan Sasuke mengobrol tentang banyak hal. Dan Sasuke juga menunjukkan keahliannya dalam bermain gitar. Tambah satu poin lagi alasan Sakura menyukai Sasuke, Sasuke juga pandai bermain gitar. Saat jari jemari panjang Sasuke memetik senar gitar, Sakura memandang erat pada sosok itu. Wajahnya saat menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang menyejukkan hati, terlihat sangat damai. Dimata Sakura, saat ia melihat Sasuke yang sedang memetik gitar sambil bernyanyi, semua di sekitar pemuda itu bersinar-sinar. 'Oh, Kami-sama, begitu indah makhluk ciptaanmu ini,' batinya.

Hati Sakura sangat senang saat ini. Tapi, apakah Sasuke akan mengingatnya besok?

_—Cindaha—_

**Sakura POV**

Inilah saatnya. Acara perpisahan kelas 3 pun dimulai. Aku sudah mendaftarkan diriku untuk mengisi acara dengan bernyanyi diiringi gitar yang kumainkan sendiri. Cukup grogi memang. Hari ini aku sudah menyiapkan sebuah lagu yang spesial, untuk kak Sasuke. Tapi, tetap saja dia tidak akan pernah tahu lagu ini untuknya, hanya untuknya. Semua perasaanku aku curahkan dalam lagu ini. Semoga alunan musikku bisa menyampaikan perasaanku ini padanya, walaupun ini sangat mustahil.

_"Dan acara selanjutnya, akan ada seorang siswi dari kelas 2-2 yang akan bernyanyi sambil memainkan gitarnya. Tolong tepuk tangan untuknya, karena hanya dialah satu-satunya adik kelas perempuan yang mau menyumbangkan keahliannya untuk meramaikan acara ini,_" ucap Gaara, kakak kelasku yang menjadi pembawa acara. "_dia adalah Haruno Sakura~!"_ serunya.

_Prook prook prokk_

Seiring setelah Gaara menyebut namaku, semua penonton bertepuk tangan dengan riuhnya, begitu pula dengan Hinata yang berdiri di sampingku. Ia tersenyum dengan manisnya. Aku membalasnya dengan senyum. Kugulirkan penglihatanku ke penjuru ruang aula yang dipenuhi oleh para guru-guru dan juga para murid-murid SMA Konoha. Aku benar-benar gugup.

"_Untuk Haruno Sakura, silahkan naik ke panggung_," ucap Gaara mempersilahkan sambil menatapku. Aku tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Sukses ya, Sakura~!" Hinata memberi semangat. Aku tersenyum padanya sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Aku mulai berjalan menuju panggung.

**Normal POV**

Sakura berjalan menaiki panggung. Ia mencoba mengatur nafasnya agar tidak terlalu grogi. Ia menyapukan pandangannya ke penjuru aula. Mencari sosok itu, Sasuke Uchiha. Ia rindu dengan sosok itu. Sudah 4 hari ini ia tidak bertemu dengannya, melihatnya saja tidak pernah. Kemudian Sakura menangkap sesosok pemuda tampan yang berdiri di daun pintu keluar aula. Senyumnya begitu indah.

'Apa ia tersenyum padaku?' batin Sakura tidak percaya. Ia yakin sekali Sasuke tersenyum ke arahnya. Sejenak mata mereka saling berpapasan. Tidak salah lagi, Sasuke tersenyum padanya. Seketika itu pula senyum Sakura mengembang. Seolah baru saja mendapat kekuatan, Sakura mulai rilek, tidak gugup seperti tadi. Senyuman Sasuke padanya memberikan sebuah keberanian.

Sakura mulai mengambil posisi, ia duduk di sebuah kursi tinggi. Sambil menenteng gitarnya, ia memposisikan _mic-_nya agar pas dengan suaranya nanti.

"Lagu ini khusus aku ciptakan dan kunyanyikan khusus untuk kakak kelas-ku. Ah maksudku, untuk kakak kelas-kami yang akan meninggalkan sekolah ini," ucap Sakura sebagai pembukaan.

_Jreng jreng … _

Sakura mulai memetik gitarnya memasuki _intro_ lagu. Sambil memejamkan matanya, ia mulai menyanyikan lagunya.

_Ketika kau tersenyum, kupandang dengan pasti_

_Oh dirimu, menarik hati … ku_

_Dan biarkanku menatapmu, dengan perasaanku_

_Yang menggebu, tiada henti …_

_Andaikan engkau mengerti perasaanku saat ini_

_Namun engkau tak mengerti i … tu …_

_Aku pemujamu di sini, yang tak engkau sadari_

_Sedikitpun, sepercikpun …_

_Andaikan engkau mengerti perasaanku saat ini_

_Namun engkau tak mengerti i … tu …_

_Menyusuri ruang hatimu yang terbang, tak dapat kusentuh_

_Semua ini hanyalah angan-anganku yang terlalu jauh …_

_ Jreng jreng jreng …_

_Andaikan engkau mengerti perasaanku saat ini_

_Namun engkau tak mengerti i … tu …_

_Menyusuri ruang hatimu yang terbang, tak dapat kusentuh_

_Semua ini hanyalah angan-anganku yang terlalu jauh …_

_Houwo uwo …_

_Tak adakah feeling dirimu, saat aku mencoba mendekatimu_

_Semua ini hanyalah angan-anganku yang terlalu jauh …_

_Jreng …_

Sakura mengakhiri lagunya, ia membuka kembali matanya. Menatap semua penonton, termasuk Sasuke yang masih berdiri di sana, di ambang pintu.

_Prook prook prokk_

Ruangan yang semula sunyi menjadi riuh dengan seruan penonton serta tepuk tangan. Sakura menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum.

Sakura kemudian turun dari panggung setelah mengucapkan terima kasih. Sejenak ia memandang ke arah tempat Sasuke semula berada, tapi ia tak menemukan Sasuke di sana. 'Kemana dia?' batin Sakura. Sakura lalu berjalan menuju tempat Hinata.

"Sakura~! Kau keren sekali~!" seru Hinata histeris saat menyambut Sakura.

"Arigatou, Hinata," jawabnya. "Err, apa kau tadi melihat kak Sasuke?" tanyanya agak ragu.

"Kak Sasuke? Tidak. Katanya hari ini ia akan berangkat ke Amerika untuk kuliah," jawab Hinata dengan serius.

"A … apa?" seketika hati Sakura menjadi perih, seperti diiris-iris. Sakit sekali. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Sakura menggeleng perlahan. Ia tidak mau kehilangan Sasuke. Tanpa sadar, kaki Sakura mulai bergerak. Ia berlari keluar aula setelah menitipkan gitarnya pada Hinata.

"Sakura, kau mau kemana?!" tanya Hinata yang tidak ada tanggapan sama sekali oleh Sakura.

Sakura terus berlari keluar aula hingga halaman depan sekolah. Ia melihat Sasuke yang masih menenteng tas di tangannya. Sasuke memasuki sebuah mobil mewah milik keluarganya.

"Ka … " suara Sakura tercekat. Ia tak dapat mengeluarkan suaranya. Air matanya semakin mengalir dengan deras. Sasuke sama sekali tidak mendengar Sakura, apalagi menoleh. Mobil yang dinaikinya pun akhirnya melaju meninggalkan halaman sekolah.

Sakura semakin terisak, ia terus berlari sambil memanggil-manggil nama Sasuke. "Kak Sasukeeee!" jeritnya. Nafasnya mulai tak beraturan karena berlari sambil menangis. Ia terus saja berlari mengejar mobil Sasuke. Walaupun Sakura tahu, ia tidak akan pernah bisa mengejar laju mobil yang kencang itu, tapi ia tak peduli. Ia tak peduli walau ia tahu Sasuke tak dapat diraihnya, tapi ia terus menggerakkan otot kakinya sekuat tenaga untuk mengejarnya.

"Huks! Kak Sa-sukeee!" teriaknya lagi.

_Bruk!_

Keberuntungan tak berpihak pada Sakura. Kakinya tersandung hingga ia terjatuh. Ia mencoba bangkit kembali untuk mengejar mobil Sasuke lagi, tapi kakinya tidak dapat menahan berat badanya. Sakura jatuh terduduk di pinggir jalan. "Hiks! Hiks!" Sakura terus menangis di tepi jalan. "KAK SASUKEEEE!" teriaknya keras, sangat keras hingga suaranya hampir habis.

Ia menyesal, sangat menyesal. Ia bahkan belum sempat mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sasuke, tapi Sasuke sudah pergi meninggalkannya entah sampai kapan. Kehilangan orang disayanginya, itu sangat menyakitkan. "Hiks! Hiks!" Sakura terus mengutuki dirinya sambil menangis tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang di sekitarnya yang melihatnya dengan pandangan aneh.

_—Cindaha—_

5 tahun kemudian …

Seorang gadis muda cantik, dengan rambut pink-nya yang panjang indah, kini sedang menenteng gitar akustik-nya sambil berjalan menyusuri trotoar jalan di kota Konoha yang mulai memasuki musim dingin. Angin bertiup cukup kencang menerbangkan dedaunan maple yang gugur memenuhi jalan aspal dan trotoar yang kini dipijaki gadis itu.

Sakura merapatkan jaket tipis yang ia pakai. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa udara di sini akan sedingin ini sehingga ia hanya memakai jaket tipis untuk jalan-jalan. Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit biru yang cerah.

"Hah~" keluar gumpalan uap saat Sakura menghela nafasnya. "Sudah lima tahu, tapi kau tak kunjung kembali," gumamnya. Perlahan Sakura merasakan kelopak matanya mulai basah. Ia mencoba untuk menahannya dengan terus mendongak ke atas. "Lupakan dia, Sakura," gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Entah kalimat itu ia ucapkan yang keberapa ribu kalinya saat ia teringat dengan Sasuke, bahkan setiap hari, setiap detik, ia selalu teringat Sasuke. _Cinta dalam hati_ yang tak akan pernah bisa ia raih. Semuanya sudah terlambat.

Sakura beranjak dari tempatnya, ia duduk di sebuah kursi di tepi trotoar jalan. Sakura memangku gitarnya dan memulai memetiknya. Perlahan ia mulai memejamkan matanya dan mulai bernyanyi.

_Ketika kau tersenyum, kupandang dengan pasti_

_Oh dirimu, menarik hati … ku_

_Dan biarkanku menatapmu, dengan perasaanku_

_Yang menggebu, tiada henti …_

_Andaikan engkau mengerti perasaanku saat ini_

_Namun engkau tak mengerti i … tu …_

_Aku pemujamu di sini, yang tak engkau sadari_

_Sedikitpun, sepercikpun …_

Seketika Sakura berhenti, saat seseorang yang suaranya sangat ia kenal menyanyikan lagunya. Sakura segera membuka matanya menghentikan petikan pada senar gitarnya, dilihatnya seorang pria muda tampan dengan rambut revennya sedang berdiri dan tersenyum padanya. Wajah itu, senyum itu, orang yang sangat Sakura rindukan. Sasuke terus bernyanyi walau gitar Sakura telah berhenti berbunyi.

_Andaikan engkau mengerti perasaanku saat ini_

_Namun engkau tak mengerti i … tu …_

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura sambil terus bernyanyi. Ia tersenyum. Sakura ikut tersenyum kemudian kembali memetik gitarnya lagi. Mereka berdua menyanyi bersama.

**_Menyusuri ruang hatimu yang terbang, tak dapat kusentuh_**

**_Semua ini hanyalah angan-anganku yang terlalu jauh …_**

_ Jreng jreng jreng …_

**_Andaikan engkau mengerti perasaanku saat ini_**

**_Namun engkau tak mengerti i … tu …_**

**_Menyusuri ruang hatimu yang terbang, tak dapat kusentuh_**

**_Semua ini hanyalah angan-anganku yang terlalu jauh …_**

**_Houwo uwo …_**

**_Tak adakah feeling dirimu, saat aku mencoba mendekatimu_**

**_Semua ini hanyalah angan-anganku yang terlalu jauh …_**

_Jreng …_

Sakura dan Sasuke mengakhiri lagu mereka.

_Prook prook prook_

Terdengar suara tepuk tangan dari orang-orang yang ada di sekeliling Sakura dan Sasuke. Mereka saling memandang dan tersenyum. Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura. Sakura berdiri. Dengan saling bergandengan tangan, Sakura dan Sasuke menundukkan badan mereka sambil mengucapkan terima kasih.

Orang-orang yang tadi berkumpul pun mulai membaur, kembali ke aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Sakura merasakan tangannya yang masih digenggam erat oleh Sasuke. Detak jantung berdetak kencang. Perasaan itu muncul lagi. Walaupun sudah sekian lama ia memendamnya di dalam hati, Sakura masih bisa merasakannya lagi.

"Aa … kak Sasuke kenapa bisa ada di sini?" tanya Sakura mencoba mencairkan suasana yang mendadak menjadi kaku. Sakura hendak menarik tangannya, tapi Sasuke masih kukuh menggenggamnya. "Err … kak, bisa lepas tanganku?" pintanya sambil mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke tetap saja tidak mau melepaskannya. Sakura benci saat-saat seperti ini, karena ia tidak bisa mengendalikan detak jantungnya.

"Sakura … " panggil Sasuke lembut.

"Kak Sasuke ingat denganku?" tanya Sakura tidak percaya. Jelas saja. Dulu, Sasuke tidak pernah sekalipun mengingat namanya. Dan setelah sekian lama, Sasuke dapat mengingat namanya. Itu sesuatu yang sangat membahagiakan bagi Sakura.

_Grep._

Sasuke bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, tapi ia malah menarik tangan Sakura dengan tiba-tiba, sehingga Sakura terjatuh ke dalam pelukan Sasuke. Seolah semuanya berjalan dengan lambat. Sakura meresapi moment yang singkat ini. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, degup jantungnya sangat cepat.

"Kak … Sasuke … " gumam Sakura pelan. Perlahan air matanya menetes membasahi bahu Sasuke. "Hiks!"

"Maaf kan aku, Sakura," bisik Sasuke.

Tangisan Sakura semakin tidak bisa ditahan. "Hiks! Kak Sasuke … hiks! A … aku … aku men—"

_Cup._

Sebuah kecupan lembut tiba-tiba mendarat di bibir Sakura. Sasuke mencium Sakura di depan umum. Memang begitu singkat, tapi sensasinya masih terasa. Sakura tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya.

"Maaf kan aku, Sakura. Selama ini aku sudah membuatmu menungguku dan sudah membuatmu menderita," ucapnya sambil memandang lembut Sakura dengan dalam.

"Hiks! Aku mencintaimu, kak Sasuke," ucap Sakura akhirnya. Ia bisa mengatakannya. Ia tidak mau menyesal untuk yang kedua kalinya.

_Grep._

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sakura," balas Sasuke yang memeluk Sakura dengan erat.

_Prook prook prook_

Sakura dan Sasuke pun menoleh ke sekelilingnya. Ada banyak orang yang menyoraki mereka berdua sehinngga membuat pipi putih Sakura merona. Ia tersenyum malu sambil mengucapkan terima kasih pada semuanya.

_—Cindaha—_

**Sakura POV**

"Kak, ajarin aku main gitar dong~!" rengekku manja pada Sasuke, yang sudah resmi menjadi kekasihku.

"Kamu kan sudah bisa main gitar," jawab kak Sasuke cuek yang sedang mendengarkan MP3 melalui _Headset_-nya.

"Bukan. Kan aku baru bisa main yang dasar-dasar aja. Aku ajari yang waktu kamu main gitar pas kamu ke rumahku ma Naruto itu, lho," jawabku.

"Hn? Ya sudah," kak Sasuke lalu melepas _headset_-nya dan mendekat ke arahku. "Pegang gitarnya!" titahnya. Aku langsung memangku gitarku, bersiap untuk memetik senarnya.

"Gini, jari kamu taruh sini!" ucap kak Sasuke memegang jari-jariku. Ooh, jantungku berdetak kencang sekali. Sentuhannya di jariku, membuat tubuhku seakan tersetrum. Tubuhnya semakin merapat ke arahku hingga dada bidangnya menempel di punggungku.

Kak Sasuke menarik ujung daguku ke arah belakang—ke wajahnya—. Aku pun menoleh ke arahnya. Dengan lembut, bibir tipis kak Sasuke menyentuh bibirku.

Cinta dalam hatiku yang pernah pergi, kini telah kembali. Aku yang sempat menyesali karena tak mengungkapkannya saat ia ada di sisiku.

"Ohya, aku lupa … " kak Sasuke memasukku tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Sepertinya ingin mengambil sesuatu. " … sejak lama aku mau mengembalikannya … " sambungnya. Ia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah benda bundar kecil—kancing seragamku—.

"Ya ampun. Ternyata selama ini kancingku kakak yang bawa?" tanyaku.

"He'em. Waktu itu aku mau mengembalikannya, tapi kau malah sudah pergi dulu," jawabnya santai. Uuh, tidak tahu apa, kalau aku sangat malu waktu itu.

"Ah, kakak ini. Aku malu waktu itu, kak," ucapku sedikit merajuk.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya bingung atau emang pura-pura tidak tahu?

"Bagaimana tidak malu. Seragam bagian atasku terbuka lebar," ucapku dengan wajah yang merona.

"Berarti banyak cowok yang sudah melihat dadamu?" tanyanya. Wajahku semakin memerah. "Ya jelaslah!" sahutku sewot.

"Kalau begitu bagianku mana?" tagih kak Sasuke. Lagi-lagi wajahku semakin memerah. "A-apa maksud kakak?" tanyaku gugup.

"Tentu saja aku juga ingin melihatnya. Semua pria di sekolah sudah melihatnya. Kenapa aku belum?" ucap kak Sasuke dengan santai.

Oh ya ampun! Aku baru tahu bahwa Uchiha juga mesum tingkat aku! Tiba-tiba kak Sasuke mendekatiku. "Hey! A-apa yang aka kau lakukan?!" seruku dengan grogi.

"Tentu saja mau melihat dadamu," jawab kak Sasuke dengan tampang tanpa dosanya.

"Tidak!" aku langsung beranjak dari dudukku dan berlari mencoba menhindarinya. Tapi kak Sasuke malah mengejarku. Kesalahan terbesarku, aku tidak sadar jika kak Sasuke mengidap penyakit mesum akut! Tapi, kesalahan yang paling besar adalah, aku sangat tergila-gila pada kak sasuke yang mesum!

"Hey!"

* * *

_Katakanlah isi hatimu saat orang itu ada, sebelum orang itu benar-benar pergi dari sisimu._

**_-SELESAI-_**

* * *

Celoteh Author:

Uye! |(OO)/

Akhirnya selesai juga. Hehe… jelek banget memang. Tapi aku Cuma mau mencurahkan apa yang sempat aku alami #curcol

Ada beberapa juga aku ambil dari pengalamanku terus aku jadikan satu.

Soal lagu itu, itu lagu yang aku dapat dari adikq, entah dari mana, soalnya tanpa nama penyanyinya, tapi keren banget. Menyentuh. Hiks! #curcol lagi.

Ohya, ini termasuk song fic bukan sih? O.O?

Ok. Aku tunggu kritik, saran, concrit, dan review-nya ^_^

Semoga tidak terlalu mengecewakan. ^_^

* * *

MAKASIH

N

_KEEP SMILE! ^_^_


End file.
